


Sinnoh pretty cure

by sparklemagicshine



Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア | Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: the cure badges have disappeared from the garden of life, the queen sent 8 fairies to Sinnoh to find 8 girls to become pretty cure, now Cure Cosmo and Cure Fossil need their help too, join Coalson Lila (Cure Coal), Hagoromo Mira (Cure Forest), Windstorm Dawn (Cure Cobble), Glowheart Julie (Cure Fen), Glimmerstorm Stormi  (Cure Relic), Hikawa Iona (Cure Mine), Iceystorm Holly (Cure Icicle), and Shirayuki Hime (Cure Beacon) as they recover the cure badges, will they succeed and recover the badges or will they faildisclaimer I don't own pretty cure or pokemon only my ocs





	1. defender of Oreburgh, Cure Coal

**Author's Note:**

> most of my fan cures have names from the original timeline with their normal identity because I have replaced them in the equestria pretty cure, also to tell apart Sam and Mira's cure forms is the number of r's, Cure Forrest is Sam, Cure Forest is Mira, also the wing like bow is inspired by happiness charge pretty cure

Lila was helping her family in the Oreburgh mines, helping her brother find fossils, when she noticed two girls run by, so she asked her brother if she can go after them, he said yes and Lila went after the girls. She looked around for them, she found the two, they were fighting something, the two looked like girls she saw on tv, “are those two pretty cure,” said Lila. After the two defeated the monster and went back to normal, they then noticed Lila, “were you watching, nya,” said the part cat girl, “yeah I was,” said Lila, “I’m Lila Coalson, and you two are,” “I’m Yuni, nya,” said Yuni, “Yuni what,” said Lila, “it’s just Yuni, nya,” said Yuni, “and I’m Olivia Coalson,” said Olivia, “it’s nice to meet you Yuni and Olivia,” said Lila. Lila brought her friends home, they had to take a train to Canalave city, she told her dad the other two are friends, “so why are you two here,” said Lila, “we had to come here to find new pretty cure,” said Olivia, “you could possibly be one of the new pretty cure, nya,” said Yuni, “hm me,” said Lila, “yep but we haven’t seen a fairy yet,” said Olivia. A few seconds later, a light came from the sky, it bounced around the room, it then hit Lila and Olivia in the face, out came a Cranidos from the light, “rough landing, roa,” said the fairy, “a fairy, nya,” said Yuni, “wait where are my glasses,” said Olivia, “sorry are these yours, roa,” said the fairy, “yes thank you,” said Olivia, “who are you,” “I’m Roark, roa,” said Roark, “I may look like a Cranidos, but I’m a fairy, roa,” “are you here to find pretty cure too, nya,” said Yuni, “yep, there’s 7 others doing the same, roa,” said Roark. Then they heard a noise, they exited the house, and saw a monster, “what is that,” said Lila, “its a Kowaina, nya,” said Yuni, “let’s transform, Yuni,” said Olivia, “right, nya,” said Yuni. “PRETTY CURE PRINCESS ENGAGE,” said Olivia, “STAR COLOUR PENDANT, COLOUR CHARGE,” said Yuni. The two transformed into their cure forms, “princess of the historical relics, Curre Fossil,” said Olivia as Cure Fossil, “the rainbow spectrum glittering through the galaxy, Cure Cosmo,” said Yuni as Cure Cosmo. The two battled the Kowaina, Lila was worried about her new friends, “Lila, you can transform too, roa,” said Roark, “I can,” said Lila, then Roark turned into what looked to be a coal badge, “say pretty cure sinnoh makeover, roa,” said Roark. “PRETTY CURE SINNOH MAKEOVER,” said Lila, her clothes disappeared, her top was replaced with a pink top with a vertical yellow stripe, a pink skirt appeared around her waist, her hair went from brown to a reddish brown, her boots appeared, they were white with yellow on the top and pink tips, her wrist bands appeared which are pink, a bow appeared at her waist in the back in the shape of wings, a pink bow appeared with the coal badge on it, a pouch appeared at her side and a pen went in it, “the glimmering protector of the mines of Oreburgh, Cure Coal,” said Lila as Cure Coal. After transforming, Cure Coal looked at herself, “wait what happened to me,” said Cure Coal, “I don’t recall looking like this,” “we knew you were going to be a pretty cure, Lila,” said Cure Fossil, “you weren’t kidding,” said Cure Coal, “I really am a pretty cure.” The cures fought the Kowaina, Cure Cosmo and Cure Fossil used their cure pen attacks,  **“PRETTY CURE COSMO SHINE,”** said Cure Cosmo, the attack hit and blinded the Kowaina,  **“PRETTY CURE HISTORICAL THRUST,”** said Cure Fossil, the fossils struck the Kowaina, knocking it over in the process, “you have a cure pen attack too, roa,” said Roark, “I do,” said Cure Coal, “if so where’s my cure pen,” “its in the pouch on your side, nya,” said Cure Cosmo, “oh there it is,” said Cure Coal as she grabbed her cure pen, “your cure pen attack is pretty cure Oreburgh rockslide, roa,” said Roark, Cure Coal drew the coal badge with her cure pen,  **“PRETTY CURE OREBURGH ROCKSLIDE,” ** said Cure Coal, the rocks came out of the coal badge and landed right on the Kowaina, thus defeating it, and a badge came out, the cures went back to normal. “What is this,” said Lila, “it’s a cure badge, nya,” said Yuni, “one of the missing 32 cure badges, nya,” “the cure badges are meant to protect the pokemon world from danger,” said Olivia, “18 are for pretty cure so far,” “wow, these are supposed to protect my world,” said Lila.


	2. The alien like defender of Eterna, Cure Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other fairies arrived, but Gardenia is missing, it seems a girl who was part alien named Mira Hagoromo found her , it was later revealed that she is the twin sister to Cure Gemstone, when evil strikes, Mira uses Gardenia’s power to become Cure Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cure Gemstone is the only pretty cure in this story that isn’t one of the main focus cures from a past team like Cure Cosmo or Cure Fossil

The next day at school, Lila was thinking about yesterday, _“what a day yesterday,” _Lila thought, _“I was helping my brother in the mines yesterday, then when I thought it was going to be an ordinary day, I met Yuni and Olivia, turns out they were Cure Cosmo and Cure Fossil, then I met a fairy named Roark, now I’m Cure Coal, oh what have I gotten myself into.” _“Ms. Coalson wake up,” said the teacher, “oh sorry teach,” said Lila, “I was thinking.” 

After school, Lila met up with Yuni and Olivia. “So, where’s the other seven fairies,” said Olivia, “I don’t really know, roa,” said Roark, “I hope they show up soon, roa.” 

Then six lights appeared, they crashed in front of the girls, the lights faded and revealed a Riolu, Buizel, Misdreavus, Shieldon, Snorunt, and Shinx. “We made it, by,” said the Shieldon, “are they the others, nya,” said Yuni, “yep, introduce yourselves, roa,” said Roark, “I’m Maylene, may,” said Maylene, “I’m Wake, wa,” said Wake, “I’m Fantina, fa,” said Fantina, “I’m Byron, by,” said Byron, “I’m Candice, can,” said Candice, “I’m Vulkner, vul,” said Vulkner, “wait someone’s missing, roa,” said Roark, “where’s Gardenia, by,” said Byron. 

Meanwhile at Mihoshi middle, a girl with teal hair and dark blue eyes with long antennae noticed what looked like a forest badge laying on the ground. “Mira what did you find, laun,” said Mira’s sister, she looked like her sister but with dark blue hair and teal eyes, “I don’t know Laura, min,” said Mira. Then a Turtwig came out of the badge, “hello, I’m Gardenia, gar,” said Gardenia, “hey you look familiar, gar, are you Laura Hagoromo who’s also Cure Gemstone, gar,” “yes how did you know, laun,” said Laura, “the color pendant gave me the hint, gar,” said Gardenia. 

Then a misery appeared, “let me handle this sis, laun,” said Laura. Laura grabbed her color brush, “RAINBOW COLOR PENDANT, COLOR POWER,” said Laura. The next moment, Laura was Cure Gemstone, “the glimmering pink gemstone gleaming throughout the galaxy, Cure Gemstone,” said Laura as Cure Gemstone. 

Cure Gemstone fought the misery, while she was fighting, Lila, Yuni, and Olivia managed to get there, the three had to help too. “PRETTY CURE PRINCESS ENGAGE,” said Olivia, “STAR COLOR PENDANT COLOR CHARGE,” said Yuni, “PRETTY CURE SINNOH MAKEOVER,” said Lila. The three transformed into their cure forms, “Princess of historic relics, Cure Fossil,” said Olivia as Cure Fossil, “the rainbow spectrum glittering throughout the galaxy, Cure Cosmo,” said Yuni as Cure Cosmo, “The glimmering protector of the mines of Oreburgh, Cure Coal,” said Lila as Cure Coal. 

The three helped Cure Gemstone fight the misery, Mira was worried about her sister. “What can I do, min,” said Mira, “I’m not like Laura, min, I’m not a pretty cure, min,” “you can be a pretty cure, gar,” said Gardenia, “just use my power, gar, just say pretty cure sinnoh makeover to transform, gar.” 

“PRETTY CURE SINNOH MAKEOVER,” said Mira. Her clothes disappeared, her top appeared, it was green, a green skirt appeared around her waist, her boots appeared, they were white with green on the top and bottom, her hair went from teal to orange, her antennae got longer, forest badges appeared on them, the yellow parts got bigger and a ring appeared around the badge and balls, a green bow with a forest badge appeared, “the forest of galaxies that protect Eterna, Cure Forest,” said Mira as Cure Forest. 

Cure Forest didn’t pause to look at herself, she charged right at the misery. After it took a good beating from the cures did their attacks, Cure Gemstone and Cure Forest did their sibling attack. 

**“PRETTY CURE COSMO SHINE,” **said Cure Cosmo, **“PRETTY CURE HISTORICAL THRUST,”** said Cure Fossil, **“PRETTY CURE OREBURGH ROCKSLIDE,”** said Cure Coal, the three attacks nearly defeated it but still allowed the sisters to use their sibling attack. The sisters clapped their antennae together,** “PRETTY CURE GEMSTONE AND FOREST STORM,”** said Cure Gemstone and Cure Forest, the storm of crystals and leaves went straight for the misery, it managed to defeat it, releasing another cure badge. 

The cures went back to normal, “see Mira, I told you that you can be a pretty cure, laun,” said Laura, “hehe thanks sis, min,” said Mira, “I think I’ll be going with Lila and her friends now, min.” Laura left her sister to go with her friends, Mira was crying since she’s departing from her sister.


End file.
